


We'll Love What We Find

by sscribbless



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sscribbless/pseuds/sscribbless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going home after a day of dreaming. Silly fluffy nonsense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Love What We Find

Friendship: Day ~1,642 Relationship: Day ~427. Sophomore Year: Day 1.

You think someone must have slipped something unusual in your coffee this morning, because you are acting like more of a sap than usual. You keep catching yourself staring at him during your lectures. Instead of listening to your instructors, you decide that he really needs a haircut and a back rub because, fuck, he looks tense. Ugh, who are you kidding, there's no way just a haircut will tame the rat's nest that is his hair.

In the classes he doesn't have with you, when don't have the back of his head to direct your gaze at, you catch yourself thinking about him anyways. You think about that really intense look of concentration he wears whenever he does something, the way a couple of his teeth poke out whenever he decides to grace the earth with his smile, the way his freckles nearly disappear completely when he blushes... Needless to say, you don’t take very good notes. Not that you really needed to take notes on every class's syllabus and all of the term projects that won't be due for months.

Once your day is finally over, you meet him as he’s leaving his last class.

“How was your first day?” you ask.

“Surprisingly okay,” Karkat responds and you smile as he lets you take his hand, “yours?”

“Unsurprisin’ly shitty,” you respond, smiling down at him.

“You don’t have to sound go goddamn happy about it, you masochistic fuck.”

“It was only shitty because I missed you.”

Karkat makes an unimpressed sound and releases your hand in disgust, but you honestly can’t blame him because even you have to admit that that was pretty much cheesy and awful in every way.

“Ugh, you’re buying dinner tonight," he says as you put your now-empty hand into your pocket.

“Then I get to pick what we’re havin’. No shitty Chinese this time.”

“Fine. My place or yours?” Karkat glances at you and you shoot him your best ‘isn’t it fuckin’ obvious’ look, “Right. Shouldn’t have asked.” The two of you begin walking across campus, heading towards the exit. You have a pretty nice apartment about four blocks away.

“Karkat, you have a roommate. I will buy you dinner, but I am not buyin’ that asshole dinner. Just because you’ve got some sort a’ backwards big-brother complex-thing on him doesn’t mean I gotta’ feed him, too.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he raises a hand and gestures vaguely, like he’s waving your words away.

The walk to your apartment building is short and uneventful until your daily struggle with the door. After turning the key in the door, you let Karkat take over. He grasps the doorknob and the key, jostling it as he bumps the door open with his hip. You used to be embarrassed and just a bit indignant at the fact that Karkat could open your door more easily than you could, but you’d gotten over it in no time and learned to just enjoy the show.

Despite the stubborn door that guards it, your flat is really pretty fucking nice if you do say so yourself. When you first walk in, the small, tidy kitchen is directly in front of you. If you keep to the left, you don’t have to go through it to get to the living room, lavishly furnished and decorated by you, of course.

You had asked if Kan wanted to help out, but she had dismissed you with the words, “all of your choices will be atrociously extravagant and gaudy with or without my input and I’d rather not be involved in such a horrifying display.” When she came to visit you last summer, she’d said that she was impressed that you had no golden busts of yourself. You had told her to kindly go fuck herself with her favorite pair of shears and that was the end of that conversation. You think that the room is rather well put together with a royal purple rug, a grey couch, a matching armchair, one large bookshelf, and a tv you rarely use when Kar isn’t over. If you turn to face the door and follow the hallway on the right, you end up in the bedroom, which has a door to the bathroom in it.

Karkat drops his bag in the middle of your living room floor and flops onto your couch face-down immediately upon entering the room, only to growl and sit up once you remind him to kindly remove his fuckin’ yeti-sized boots from your white couch.  
“What are you buying me? I’m hungry,” he asks through gritted teeth as he wrestles with his shoes.

“Some real fuckin’ Italian food,” you hear him groan, “an’ I’m pickin’ your food, you’ve got shitty taste.”

“As long as it’s meat, I’ll take it,” he says, laying down again, now boot-free.

“Deal.” You haven’t been a vegetarian your whole life, so you think you can figure out what to get him. You know by now not to argue with this particular carnivore.

After calling your little Italian place, located all the way across town (you have to pay extra for delivery because, as great as the food is, the owners are assholes), and ordering t you join Karkat on the couch, prodding him to get him to move over and give your ass some space. After you settle, he lies across your lap, laying his head against the couch pillow next to you.  
“What are we watchin’?” you ask as he turns on the tv and flips through the Netflix instant-watch menu. You've already watched all of your films and all of his at least once each.

“Beats me,” he responds. You lean down to kiss him lightly and he immediately drops the remote to place his hand on the back of your neck. You smile against his lips and decide that enjoying kisses and cuddles on the couch while waiting for the best Italian food in town to arrive at your doorstep is pretty much the greatest way to spend your time ever. You must be the happiest guy in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I will most likely add more to this later, but it's really just for fun and I will not update regularly.
> 
> (The title's from the song Featherstone by The Paper Kites.)


End file.
